A Moment Here With You
by TigerWolf1
Summary: Just a try at a song fic. Give it a chance. It's Gin/Harry Ron/Hermoine to hanging by a moment. R and R


A Moment Here with You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the lyrics to hanging by a moment. This is my attempt at writing short.  
  
A girl sits, twirling her crimson curls around her finger as she gazes out the window, sitting backward on her knees on the couch. From across the room a figure slumps over in a chair watching the girl's every move. He watches as she quickly scribbles in a small purple velvet book every once in a while. His raven black hair falls swiftly into his emotion filled emerald eyes, as she quickly turns to look over at him and he looks away.  
  
Desperate for changing,  
starving for truth'  
I'm closer to where I started,  
I'm chasing after you,  
  
For weeks, no months, he's been playing this game with her. Unable to remove his mask and show her his true feelings. Afraid. Afraid of true emotion. Afraid of confusion. Afraid of not being able to decipher what is written so boldly across his heart in letters of fancy italics. But most of all afraid of rejection. A pain filled memory of last time he had feelings like this for someone fills his mind. He shakes his head now even more confused than before. He looks over at his best friend, who wears the same red hair of the girl, and the gloomy fazed look of the confused boy. The red headed boy stands, grabbing his worn out suede bag, and with a compassionate brotherly look in his ice blue eyes he gives a knowing nod as he leaves the common room.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held on to,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
  
The red head trudges through the forlorn abandoned-seeming halls. His eyes filtering nervously about tracing the steps unsure as he enters the library.  
There she sits, her brown hair tickling her neck and framing her narrow face as stares down deep into the pages, memorizing the words. A frown finds its way across her face as she slowly retreats her hands into the large pockets and removes a tiny set of thin frames that she has shown no one. She slips them on to her face with one graceful fluid like motion and continues to stare deep into the pages of the book.   
She knows the only reason boys approach her is for a few answers, or some help on a test. There is no need for them to think her a freak even more because her eyes could not be corrected by magic and she would have to wear glasses.  
The red head finds his way to the table she is sitting at with an unknown courage.  
"Ron!" She is startled by his sudden presence and rips the tiny glasses from her face hiding them behind her back. "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
"Keep them on," he says ignoring her question. "They look nice on you."  
She looks up startled and is surprised to see not a hint of sarcasm on his face and instead a look of deep concern.  
"What are you doing here," she questioned once more.  
"Looking for you."  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you,  
Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation you take all of me,  
  
Ginny glanced up from her diary a final time catching his glance again. No, if he hadn't yet chances are he would never ask her out. There was no point in waiting her life away in hopes that one day he would out of nowhere become her night in shining armor. With a heavy sigh, she bent over, allowing a few locks of hair to cascade in front of her face, hiding the two lonely tears of frustration to fall down her cheeks. She shoved her diary into the loose pocket of her favorite bag and stood abruptly, wiping her eyes and trying to smile as if nothing was wrong. She strode past Harry and into the girls' dorm trying with heartbreaking strength to stay composed. Finally she reached her bed where she broke into uncontrollable sobs, and wrapped the curtains around.  
He had seen her drop it. So why hadn't he told her? Maybe it was that part of him that was dying to know what exactly she had been writing in with nightly tribute. He felt the knot tighten in his throat as he had seen her walk passed in a feigned smile with hurt eyes and a few shiny streaks down her pale cheeks.  
He walked over picking up the tiny book. A careful finger traced over the golden embossed type that read journal across the front. His mind was screaming to just give it back to her, but the insides of his stomach filled with fairies at the very thought of knowing what the every thought of Ginny Weasly was. He sat on his favorite couch, the closest to the fire, and read from cover to cover.  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
  
"Looking for you."  
The answer startles her, yet his face does not look like he's joking. It couldn't be that he would ever like a girl like her. Smart and overly concerned with grades and staying out of trouble.  
"You know the Herbology essay isn't due till next week, and there's no point in sucking up to me for help bec-"  
"I didn't come for that, Hermoine." Hermoine's eyes widened and she raced through her head in a search for what other subject he might possibly be wanting. Coming up empty handed she slowly pushed her small oval framed glasses on to her nose.  
Her gazed in shock at the person she was looking at. Sure, it was Ron, her best friend of five years, but even before the doctor had told her that her eyesight was less than usual she couldn't remember his eyes ever being such an astonishing frosted color.  
"What did you want then," she finally muttered after an eternity of staring.  
"This," he whispered, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. Warmth filled her lips and spread through her body like wildfire. She kissed back totally unaware and uncaring of where or who she was anymore. The same thing that she had been in denial of since the beginning of her fifth year here.  
What did it matter, all she needed to know was that right now she was kissing the boy she had secretly liked since her second year.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
Harry flipped page after page, finding his name always in the same neat cursive on each. She truly did love him, or did she? Would she accept if he asked her? Or would he feel the hateful rejection as he had so long ago? He knew that sooner or later he would have to get over what had happened with Cho.  
Slowly he walked into the girls' dormitory knowing that if he knocked he would probably wake someone and have them get mad at him. He did knock on the fourth year door however. The sight that appeared before him was definitely not what he had been expecting.  
Ginny stood at the door in her second hand pale blue nightgown, with blotchy red cheeks and watery eyes.  
He would've asked her what was wrong but suddenly realized it was him. His heart sank as he realized after all this time spent feeling sorry for himself about possibly being rejected Ginny had been going through the same, if not ten times worse.  
He extended his hand holding the diary out to her.  
"Y-You left this out there." Her eyes widened at the sight of her precious diary in his hands. Her eyes exploded with new emotion of worry. Taking a courageous step forward, he plunged into his next question without allowing her time to get mad about the diary. "Ginny I was wondering if you'd like to go with Ron Hermoine and I to Hogsmeade next weekend?"  
She smiled through the tears hugging him gratefully. He held her a second longer than necessary.  
"Oh and Ginny?" She broke apart from him and looked up.  
"Yes?"  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss, with only the moonlight as their witness. Finally he whispered in her ear "I love you."  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment..  
Hanging by a moment..  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
A/N It's 1 am and I finished. Oh yeah! I wrote a short story. I personally didn't think it possible of me. Review if you liked it or think I should make a sequel songfic.  



End file.
